fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Assault on the Enemy base!
"Well It's Shocking Time!!" Vash yells as he lets out a big burst of Lightning in his body to electrocute the nearby enemies around him. Then he runs around at insane speeds as he destroys the room. "yeeha!!!!' He yells outloud in excitement. Azure Sighed as she listened in to his thoughts and voice using her telekinesis magic. "I wish i was excited about this mission as he was, its just nerve racking when Asa is not guiding us but i know she is busy with something right now" Azure said as she kept her Super Archive up touching the giant globe as she seemed to control the fluctuation of her and Vash's Magic powers. "Yeah i know you worry we will make a mistake or something By the way why i am i destroying this Dark guild's base right now not that i mind I'm just curious why we are attacking this base specifically right now when they are several bases why not just attack the Home Base?" Vash asked as he dodged an incoming Fire attack by sending a small burst of lightning from his hands and then countered the attack by teleporting behind the mage and hitting his neck to knock him unconscious. "although i am having fun as i crush all these small fries it is amusing." "Vash do you remeber anything i told you earlier Kaze, The wind mage from Asa's childhood, said he thought that there was a special item here that might prove useful in finding Numair, or helping us to figure out where they are holding him, and no before your quick witted head asks no i can't seem to locate him through my Super Archive I'm quessing he is blocking me from doing so on purpose" she says to Vash telepathically, as she suddenly gives him a ton of her own magical power. " Incoming Powerful Mage and watch out he just fired a massive attack at the Base oh the item is the room next to you, you got five seconds." Vash instantly teleports to the item and grabs it. In the next moment he teleports in front of the Blast and releases a huge amount of Electricity as a way to block the blast. Thankfully the Blast was a light blast so the electricity successfully nullified the Light saving the Base. "hmph do Enemies really think I'm slow or something maybe they are just dunce" Vash said as he was now standing on the ground outside the base. "heh Not at all Flasher I'm just quite amused i wanted to see your skills in action" said a blue haired mage that walked out of the dust created from the light and lightning hitting each other. "The name's Blue but most just call me the Twilight Tactician for my use of both Darkness and Light magic." The blue haired mage said as he bowed down showing off his blue attire. "And i have come for that Item you hold in your hands." "Hmm what item?" Vash aloofly remarks as he the item suddenly teleports away from his hands. "I have no idea of what item you are talking about Blue." "Grrr don't be a smart butt it pisses me off" Blue said now angry and annoyed that he had already forgot about Vash's teleportation magic. "Grr here take this then Twin Blast!" Suddenly two balls form in Blue's hands that he then smashes together and shoots off towards Vash. sadly Vash was cockily just sitting there as he thought about food and sleeping. "come on Vash van you focus even on the Enemy for five seconds!" Azure grumbled telepathically. "Water sphere shield" Azure said causing a sphere of water to form around Vash. This Sphere seemed to absorb the damage that the twilight like blast did shielding Vash from most of the damage. "OH sorry about that Azure" says Vash as he realizes she had saved him from his idiot mistake. "okay I'll finish this guy off quickly then since you helped me out, Lacrima Burst unlock." Suddenly Lightning come from Vash's back to surround his body. "hehe this is my special mode so here we go" suddenly out of no where Vash begins moving at fast speeds, he starts he attack by throwing a punch straight into Blue's gut. "and now for the back attack", keeping up his speed he then does a kick spin into blue's gut. Blue is sent flying into a nearby wall which he cracks and breaks on impact. "uggggggghhhhhhh!!! that hurt a lot and unlike some of my guild members I'm not that suicidal so i'm gonna leave now teleport" sddenly he grows white and then vanishes. "No you don't Shock away friend" Vash says as he kicks the wall and completely destroy s it. "damn it he is gone." Vash says as he punches the ground. "oh stop it Vash the mission was a success atleast we found the item and we know it has some value now so lets go Asa is probably wondering where we are anyway i bet Terra is done with his Mission anyway." Azure telepathically tells him as she walks down to him. "I mean his was easier i guess all he had to do was distract the enemy enough for us to get the Item without being stopped and he seems to have been successful in that regard although i didn't count on the enemy sending out a body guard for the item item". Vash has fallen asleep now bored from hearing the plan again. "Sigh well time to go home now. Teleport" she says touching his body as she teleports them home. Previous Chapter: A Journey Begins